ANFRITIONES LOVE
by Ortenzia Ortiz
Summary: Los anfitriones encontraran su amor verdadero , puede que sea nuevo o antiguo pero siempre hay una persona especial para alguien pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

A veces la vida te otorga un regalo o mas y a veces tu no te das cuenta . En tus ojos reflejas necesidad pero ese _regalo_ te da lo que mas quieres felicidad , amor , vida ...

Ouran host club un club de chicos atractivos que tienen tiempo libre y comparten su hospitalidad a las chicas con tiempo libre eso creen ellos .

Era un dia como cualquier otro... _o eso Era_...

Tres chicas caminaban afuera el instituto , las tres chicas que habian entrado por una beca nos que no tubieran dinero sino que son 3 malditos cerebritos pero con tres distintas personalidades

\- Vamos a entrar si o no?- dijo la mas alta de ellas

-Es qu-e e-stoy ner-viosa- dijo la ojiverde

-Oh vamos y tu que dices Ayami? No me digas que estas nerviosa ?- dijo la ojilila

\- No como crees Emi yo no soy Haruka es que yo ...- dijo la tal Ayami

-Yo que?- dijo Emi - Saben que mejor las voy a entrar a la fuerza no para nada me levante temprano - dijo la chica agarrando a sus dos amigas por la fuerza bruta que tenia y las otras dos quejandose , Emi las solto ya adentro del instituto.

-OK chicas van a hacer amigos y seran amables lo unico malo que ustedes dos van a ir a primer año y yo a tercer año asi que no podre vigilarlas - dijo Emi y las chicas asintieron - voy a extrañar a mis hermanitas - realmente ellas no son hermanas solo de afecto son de distintas familias sus padres se llevan bien por que se conocen de mucho tiempo y cuando estas chicas se conocieron se hicieron las mejores amigas .

-EMI ya sueltanos - dijeron las dos chicas en unisono

-Lo siento - dijo ella y las solto- Bueno , sus padres me dejaron unas instrucciones para ustedes

-Y para ti - dijo Ayami con su clasico tono de voz

-No porque soy responsable - dijo ella orgullosa haciendo que las chicas se rieran

-JAJAJA - se rieron ellas

-Que buen chiste - dijo Ayami

-Ok si me dejaron- dijo ella - Bueno para ti Ayami dice :

 **- _NO mates a nadie (osea no golpear a nadie)_**

 **- _QUE no te expulsen el primer dia_**

 ** _-HAZ mas amigos_**

 ** _-NO les hagas bromas a tus maestros_**

 ** _-DA una buena impresion_**

\- QuE ami me creen capaz de matar a alguien - dijo y las chicas le dieron una mirada de enserio - OK puede que si sea capaz

 _ **-**_ Para ti Haruka dice :

 _ **-NO te dejes dominar por ningun chico**_

 _ **-Practica nuevas cosas**_

 _ **-NO te quedes solo con Ayami y Emi haz nuevas amistades**_

 _ **-TRata de ser menos timida**_

 _ **-TRata de dar una buena impresion**_

\- Hey yo no quiero practicar nuevas cosas -dijo Haruka

\- Bueno eso es lo unico - dijo Emi

\- Ajam y las tuyas? - dijo Ayami

\- Puff chicas las mias no importan - dijo ella

\- Bueno que pasa si te las quitamos de ...- dijo Ayami pero fue interrumpida por el timbre

RINGGGGGGGGGG

\- Bueno inicio de clases adios chicas - dijo Emi que salio corriendo

\- Clasico - dijo Ayami

\- Siempre huye de sus problemas - dijo Haruka

\- Vamonos Haruka - dijo Ayami saliendo de alli

Pov Emi

No podia creer lo que me habian dejado mis padres unas estupidas instrucciones que eran :

 _ **-Busca a un pretendiente para ti**_

 _ **-Controla tu ira**_

 _ **-Trata de ser menos impulsiva y competitiva**_

Por lo menos solo eran esas pero mis padres solo piensan en mi futuro .Un pretendiente apenas tengo 17 años casi los 18 , tengo sueños y esperanzas pero a mis padres no les interesa nada ni mis opiniones nada ...

Bueno este es mi salon aqui voy

Pov Normal

Emi entro al salon , los chicos cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta abriendose levantaron su mirada y vieron a una hermosa chica alta digamos un 1,72 , unos hermoso ojos color lila con unos lentes modernos , con una figura atraible , un hermoso cabello castaño ondulado largo hasta la cintura , una tez tan blanca como la nieve y tenia puesto el clasico uniforme del ouran

\- Disculpe esta es la clase de tercer año A verdad ?- dijo Emi

\- Claro , usted debe ser la chica nueva verdad?- dijo el profesor y ella asintio

\- Pasa y presentate por favor - dijo el profesor y ella entro

\- Bueno mucho gusto !- dijo ella con una hermosa sonrisa - Mi nombre es Bagashama Emi , pero si quieren diganme Emi

-OK sientate en el puesto adelante de Morinozuka - dijo y ella solo asintio

Ella y iba caminando esta pensando en las instrucciones que le dejaron sus padres , iba tan clavada en lo que le dejaron sus padres que no se fijo que habia una mochila y se tropezo pero antes de que cayera unos fuertes brazos la atraparon ...

-Oye ten mas cuidado -dijo un chico tez morena , alto , un cabello negro y unos ojos negros (ya saben quien es verdad XD)haciendo que Emi se sonrojara , el la ayudo a levantarse

\- Gracias ^/^ -dijo ella y el le regalo una sonrisa . Ella se sento a delante del chico que la ayudo y olvido lo que le dejaron sus padres y decidio consentrarse en las clases pero tambien se preguntaba como estaran sus amigas

Con las chicas ...

\- Aya-mi y si los de-mas no no-s a-ceptan - dijo Haruka nerviosa

\- Ahh no te preocupes por eso - dijo Ayami- Haruka eso no nos tiene que importar

\- Si tu lo dices por que ati te van aceptar - dijo Haruka

\- Crees yo creo que sere el hazme reir del instituto por mi peculiar color de cabello - dijo Ayami - Y si alguien se burla de ti se las tendra que ver conmigo y con Emi

\- Pero tus padres- dijo Haruka

-Pero mis padres que ellos no me van a ver aqui - dijo Ayami sacandole una sonrisa Haruka

-Bueno entramos - Dijo Ayami y Haruka asintio

Continuara...

* * *

HOLIS chicos cuanto tiempo si lo se no he subido nuevos capitulos , que en donde estaba , bueno ya volvi es que estado en examenes y ha sido horrible pero su querida Ortenzia ya volvio


	2. Chapter 2

-Bueno entramos - Dijo Ayami y Haruka asintio

Las chicas entraron y pasaron nadie podia dejar de ver a las chicas una se notaba muy nerviosa y la otra estaba tranquila . Las dos hermosas chicas una que tenia unos ojos color verde pero una parte era escondida por su cabello, un hermoso cabello rubio lizo un poco mas abajo de los hombros , una hermosa piel blanca , un poco baja digamos unos 1,53 , otra chica tenia unos ojos color azul bellizimos , pero tenia un peculiar color de cabello era celeste aqua era corto y lizo (un poco mas largo que el de Haruhi),era algo alta tal vez unos 1,60 . Las dos tenia una figura insipida pero atraible y traian puesto el uniforme del ouran

\- Disculpen , las ayudo con algo dijo?-dijo una profesora

\- Si , creo que esta es nuestra clase somos Satō Haruka - dijo la peliazul - y  
Yoshimura Ayami

\- Asi ustedes son las de la beca bueno la clase esta ...-dijo la profe pero fue interrumpida por ciertos alumnos

\- Ya vieron aqui hay una azulada teñida - dijeron ciertos pelirrojos (XD) y hicieron a Ayami enojar pero esta solo bajo la mirada y cerrar sus puños con fuerza . Y Haruka se quedo preocupada sabia que a su amiga desde pequeña le hacian burlas por su peculiar color de cabello

\- Hermanos Hitachiin y sus modales con una ... - otra vez la profe fue interrumpida por Ayami

\- Profesora no se preocupe - dijo ella agarrandola del hombro y regalandole una sonrisa - Es normal para mi que me hagan burlas por mi peculiar color de cabello - dijo ella haciendo que la maestra se quedara sorprendida - Y ademas para ustedes dos mi cabello es natural - te podria sorprender el caracter con el que hablaba hacia que todos se quedaran callados y le tubieran miedo . Y sin mas y menos los gemelos se quedaron callados con los que le dijo la chica

\- Bueno como les decia chicas antes de ser interrumpidas - dijo la profe - La clase esta empezando , por favor sientense en los dos ultimos puestos de atras de la derecha - dijo la profey las chicas asintieron . Ayami iba demasiado tranquila y eso le sorprendia bastante Haruka por que no iba nada molesta estaba muy calmado y eso le daba miedo.

Transcurrieron las clases normales para las tres chicas todos se quedaban asombrados por la inteligencia que ellas tenian hasta corregian a los propios profesores esas que llego la hora de almuerzo

Con los Host club...

\- Haruhi - dijo Tamaki - ¿Que les pasa a los gemelos estan muy callados ?

\- Una chica nueva los dejo helados del susto - dijo Haruhi

\- Ehmm ¿pero por que?- dijo Tamaki

\- Sera por que la ofendieron y le dijeron que su cabello era teñido - dijo Haruhi y haciendo que el presidente del club se ofendiera se paro de su asiento y le dio un golpe a ambos

\- Tomo!- dijeron ambos viendo a Tamaki

\- Hikaru , Kaoru como se les ocurre decirle a una hermosa señorita que su cabello es teñido?- dijo Tamaki

\- Ñee no es tu asunto - dijeron en unisono

\- Claro que es mi asunto nadie debe de ofender a una señorita - dijo Tamaki - Ahora mismo iran a pedirle disculpas

\- Pero no sabemos donde esta - dijo Kaoru - Y si no lo hacemos que nos vas a hacer?

\- Entonces cuando la vean otra vez pidanle perdon y no queran saber los que les voy hacer- dijo Tamaki volviendose a sentar y dispuesto a seguir su comida

\- HARU-CHAN! (alerta Honey)- dijo Honey acercandose con Mori y Kyouga

\- Ah hola Honey-sempai , Kyouga , y Mori-sempai - dijo Haruhi

\- Mira te trajimos una torta de fresa!verdad Takashi?-dijo Honey

\- Si- dijo Mori

\- Ahh Gracias!- dijo Haruhi

\- Ah Haru-chan en tu clase no hay chicos nuevos ?

\- Oh claro que si son dos chicas

\- Ah si nosotros igual es una chica muy linda!-dijo Honey-verdad que si Takashi?

Continuara...

* * *

Puede que me tarde para subir el nuevo capitulo otra vez estoy en examenes

lose es corto


	3. Chapter 3

\- Ah si nosotros igual es una chica muy linda! - dijo Honey-verdad que si Takashi?

\- Ehmm ... yo ...- dijo Mori se notaba nervioso y eso era raro en el - ... - se quedo callado talvez pensaba como responderia esa pregunta las miradas penetrantes lo estaban matando pero algo interrumpio ese momento

\- PUMMMM - se oyo de la puerta

\- QUIEN FUE EL QUE LE DIJO A MI HERMANITA QUE SU CABELLO ERA TEÑIDO? - dijo Emi todos se quedaron asombrados a ver una chica con tal belleza pero con tal caracter

\- Emi te dije que no importaba - dijo Ayami que estaba muy avergonzada

\- Claro que si importa!- dijo Emi - ya fue suficiente de que te molestaran!

Pov Ayami

Me arrepenti una y mil veces a verle dicho a Emi lo que habia pasado ...

FlashBack

\- Hermanitas como les fue hoy en su primer dia de clases ?- dijo Emi con su tipica y encantadora sonrisa

\- Bien - dijo Haruka - y ahora que estamos aqui nos vas a decir que instrucciones te dejaron tus padres?

\- Ah no quiero hablar de eso ...- dijo Emi bajando la mirada

\- Oye estas bien? - dije acercandome a mi amiga

\- Si no te preocupes - dijo Emi - Ahora , nadie reacciono inmaduramente sobre tu cabello? - dijo Emi ella sabia bastante como la maltrataban por el peculiar cabello de su amiga

\- Ehmm - dije y medi la vuelta para ver Haruka y ella asintio - unos chicos dijeron que mi cabello era teñido

\- QUE?- dijo Emi molesta

Fin del flashback

Esos chicos estan fritos , cuando Emi se molesta puede ser el mismisimo demonio y no me hagan hablar cuando la despiertan puede ser una bruja de medianoche

Pov normal

\- Quien es esa chica?- dijo Haruhi - las otras las conozco por que van a mi misma clase pero a ella no

\- Es de nuestra clase - dijo Mori

\- Y ME HAN DECIR QUIEN? O QUIEREN QUE LO BUSQUE POR LA FUERZA? - dijo Emi haciendo que todos temblaran de miedo . Ayami ya daba miedo ya se imaginan Emi - AYAMI , QUIENES FUERON?

\- Ah son ellos - dijo Ayami señalando a los gemelos desde un buen rato los tenia localizados , los gemelos se asustaron bastante y Tamiki y Mori lo notaron

\- Hoy se mueren - dijo Emi iba hacia ellos pero cierto chico rubio la detubo

\- Princesa detente (alerta Tamaki )- dijo el rubio de Tamaki

\- Y tu quien eres para decirme que hacer farsante - dijo Emi se notaba molesta y no pensaba lo que decia . Esa fue una paliza para Tamaki pero alguien lo vino a defender ...

\- Basta - dijo cierto chico alto que se paro en frente de ella

\- Mo-mo-mo ri no-no zuka - dijo Emi se noto de que solo vio se puso nerviosa

\- ...- el solo se quedo callado

\- Un momento no me digan que... ah lo siento - dijo Emi se notaba tan culpable - pero mi hermanita me dice esos chicos la ofendieron

\- Ahh eso era - dijo Haruhi acercandose por alli - si lo siento pero yo no soy el que debe la disculpa

\- Oh bueno - dijo Emi y llamo a Ayami con la mirada y Haruhi hizo lo mismo con los gemelos

\- Ahora hagan las pases - dijo Haruhi y Emi al mismo tiempo

\- *Si no me equivoco este chico es una chica *- se dijeron las tres en su mente

\- Yoshimura Ayami - dijeron viendo a la chica - Lo sentimos ... - dijeron ellos entre dientes y susurrando

\- Que? no escuche nada - dijo Ayami con sus tipicas sonrisas llenas de malia

\- QUE LO SENTIMOS SORDA - dijeron Hikaru y Kaoru

\- Los perdono - dijo ella

\- Ok chicas les tengo unas preguntas - dijo Kyouga que se habia quedado callado todo este tiempo - ustedes son tres becadas verdad ?

\- Ehmm si por?- dijo Haruka que tambien se habia quedado callada

\- No por nada - dijo Kyouga con su clasico semblante - Bueno no nos hemos presentado realmente soy Ootori Kyouga y ellos son mis amigos Suou Tamaki, Fujioka Haruhi, Hitachiin Hikaru y Kaoru, Haninozuka Mitsukuni y Morinozuka Takashi

\- Nosotras som...- dijo Emi

\- Ya sabemos quienes son - dijo Kyouga

\- Asi - dijeron los demas del Host y las chicas exepto Kyouga y Mori

\- Ustedes son Yoshimura Ayami , Satō Haruka y Bagashama Emi

Continuara...

* * *

Holis aqui Ortenzia alfin sali de examenes

bueno aqui les dejo un link si quieren ver a las chicas okis...okis

art/Mis-Oc-de-mi-historia-531678633


	4. Chapter 4

\- Ustedes son Yoshimura Ayami Haruka y Bagashama Emi - dijo Kyouga dejando a presentes s confundidas

\- Como nos conocen tanto? - dijeron las tres en unisono

\- Investigacion - dijo Kyouga dandole a las chicas miedo - Lo siento si les causo miedo gata azul, princesa, y flor

\- Como sabes nuestros apodos? - dando les mas miedo

\- Lo siento chicas el es el rey de las sombras - dijo Haruhi tratando de calmar a las chicas

\- Un momento que tu no eres una c... - dijeron las chicas en unisono antes de ser llevadas por Mori directamente a un salon que ellas no conocian, eso hizo que tomara la atencion de todos los presentes

\- Oigan por que nos llevan asi - dijo Emi que estaba sonrojada por la manera que la llevaba Mori

\- Como se dieron cuenta que Haruhi es una chica ? - dijo Tamaki

\- Facil - dijo Haruka saliendo un poco de su timidez - Ojos hermosos - dijo y fue seguida de sus amigas

\- Postura firme - dijo Ayami

\- Un hermoso rostro - dijo Emi

\- Su tamaño - dijo Haruka

\- Largas pestañas - dijo Ayami

\- Definida barbilla - dijo Emi

\- Y lo mas importante - dijeron en unisono - ES MUY ABRAZABLE - dijeron y solo la empezaron a abrazar (NO COMO TAMAKI LA ABRAZA SIEMPRE) dejando sorprendidos a nuestros queridos y hermosos anfitriones

\- Ya sueltenme - dijo Haruhi haciendo que las chicas se ssafaran del abrazo

\- Wow si que saben - dijo Tamaki sorprendido

\- Obvio somos chicas - dijeron ellas en unisono

\- Si pero, diganme que guardan el secreto y no le diran a nadie - dijo Kyouga - Si no perderemos clientas

\- Si lo haremos - dijo Ayami - Pero con una condicion no nos molesten - dijo obviamente para nuestros gemelitos chulos y preciosos

\- No prometemos nada - dijeron ellos con su respectivo tono

Despues de eso las chicas se retiraron ...

Depues paso una semana y los chicos solo se hablaban poco con las chicas exepto Emi que se hizo buena amiga de Honey y Ayami con Haruka se llevaban con Haruhi que fue igual... (Esa es otra historia que muy pronto estara en la historia XD)

Pov Haruka

Me preguntaba que pasaba con los chicos raros que conocimos la semana pasada todas las chicas del Ouran iban al salon donde ellos nos llevaron cuando descubrimos que Haruhi era una chica.

Pero habia algo que me decia que nos veriamos de nuevo que nos uniria algo pero que? decidi olvidar mis pensamientos y consentrarme en la clase aunque estaba muy aburrida solo faltaban unas horas para que me fuera a casa ... QUIERO IR ME DE AQUI pero alavez no sabia que mis padres se molestarian conmigo por que no he hecho amigos exepto de Haruhi

\- Ahh - supire yo como que si no tenia ningun remedio de hacer amigos, mis padres deberian de comprenderme a mi no me gusta conocer gente realmente no se por que pero siempre me pongo tensa y me da miedo que la gente no me acepte tal como soy ... y no hablemos de chicos siempre me pongo a tartamudear cerca de uno siempre me ruborizo y lo peor que aprobechan de mi por eso

Pero algo me ponia mas tensa de lo normal por que? POR QUE ESTOY A LA PAR DE UNO! Era uno de lo gemelos creo que era Kaoru era un poco mas amable que el otro y era muy ... KAWAII!

Pov Normal

\- Pss Haru - dijo Ayami tratando de despertar a su amiga que estaba perdida en sus pensamientos - Haruka!

\- Ahh?- dijo Haruka volviendo a la realidad

\- Shhh ... - dijo la profesora haciendo que la chicas se callaran

Ayami corto un pedazo de papel y empezo a escribir para mandarselo a Haruka que decia :

"Que tanto piensas flor?" (Asi es como se comunicaran en papel se podria decir)

"En nada no es importante" - respondio Haruka

"Oh vamos puedes confiar en mi" - respondio Ayami

"No, no te lo dire"

"Espera! No me digas que te gusta alguien" - Respondio Ayami haciendo que Haruka se ruborizara lo mas rojo posible que podria existir haciendo que llamara la atencion de los demas

\- Señorita Hakura se encuentra bien? - dijo la profesora llamando la atención de los presentes - Esta demasiado roja!

\- Pro - pro fe pué - puedo salir u-un rato - dijo ella parándose

\- Claro que alguien te acompañe no vaya ser que te pase algo ..mm..Kaoru! tu acompañala - dijo la profesora pero Haru se puso mas roja de lo que estaba ( Si es posible )

Ellos se pararon y salieron , se veía lo tensa de Haruka y el otro gemelo se dio cuenta ( osea Hikaru)

\- Ehmm Kao - kaoru iré a-al baño a refrescar-carme - dijo Haruka muy nerviosa y con un demasiado notable sonrojo

-Está bien no te preocupes - le dijo el con una sonrisa para derretirse

* * *

What's up? Si lo se no habia actualizado pero aqui les dejo el cap


	5. AVISO PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE ANFLOVE

AVISO PARA LOS SEGUIDORES DE ANFRITIONES LOVE

What's up? Mis amigos lectores tengo algo muy importante que decirles estoy haciendo un concurso! A que se debe se preguntaran bueno es que pensaba hacer una nueva pareja de OC pero no se venia nada a la mente pero pense que tal si mis seguidores lo crean. Asi que ya saben si quieres participar no hay problema se elegiran los dos mejores obviamente la pareja sera de chico y chica tienen hasta el 16 de agosto de esta año, aquí estan los requisitos:

Nombre:

Apellido:

Día de nacimiento:

Edad:

Signo zodiacal:

Estatura:

Tipo de sangre:

Alias:

Materias favoritas:

Comida preferida:

Comida que le desagrada:

Temor:

Apariencia:

Personalidad:

Preferencias:

Dejenmelo en los comentarios pliss y si preguntan si se pueden chicos y chicas los dos sexos pues y solo se elegiran dos NO LO OLVIDEN TIENEN HASTA EL 16 DE AGOSTO. Se revelara a los dos ganadores en el cap 6

Se despide la gran y poderosa Ortenzia


	6. Chapter 5

\- Está bien no te preocupes - le dijo el con una sonrisa para derretirse

Ella se fue caminando alejandose de el lo mas rapido posible dejando extrañado a Kaoru haciendose varias preguntas...

En otro lugar...

Pov Emi

Estaba tan insipirada en la clase de arte tenia deseos de desahogarme dibujando si asi me desahogo haciendo lo que mas amo dibujar. Mis dibujos demuestran como me siento cuando estoy feliz, molesta, triste, etc. Derepente se me acerca Honey

\- Emi-chan! - asi me llama el siempre sonriendo acompañado de Mori

\- Ah hola Honey - le digo yo con una sonrisa

\- Alparecer te gusta dibujar - me dijo el sonriendo

\- Si me fascina - le dije yo

\- Pero tu dibujo es muy triste - dijo el si estaba algo triste. Como siempre antes de llegar peleo con mis padres por mi futuro ellos quieren que sea alguien que yo no quiero ser pero siempre lo oculto con mi sonrisa. Mi dibujo era una chica encadenada a una pared llorando con varios golpes ...

\- Ah es... que se me vino a la mente hacerlo asi - dije yo con una sonrisa muy forzada

\- Oh esta..bien - dijo el algo preocupado - Bueno! cambiando de tema tenemos una invitacion para ti verdad Takashi?

\- Si - dijo el con su clasico semblante

\- Enserio? de que se trata? - dije yo curiosa como siempre

\- Recuerdas el salon a que te llevamos la vez pasada - dijo el

\- Si como olvidarlo - dije con un leve sonrojo viendo a Mori que el tambien tenia un leve sonrojo. Como olvidar que el me cargo como princesa

\- Bueno Tama-chan nos dijo que tu y tus amigas estan invitadas al tercer salon de musica el quiere hablar con ustedes y tomar talvez té - dijo el

\- Que quiere el hablar con nosotras? - dije yo

\- Ehmm...realmente no lo se - dijo Honey - Pero ese no es el punto quieres ir?

\- Bueno yo estaria encantada de ir pero no se mis amigas - dije yo

\- Entonces si las conveces las esperamos - dijo Honey despidiendose con Mori para yo poder seguir con mi dibujo.

Pov Normal

RINGGGGG

Las chicas salieron de sus clases para poder reunirse en el almuerzo ...

\- Jajajaja Haruka no te creo! - dijo Emi muriendo de la risa por lo que le habían contado sus amigas - Todo eso te paso?

\- Si, y todo fue por culpa de Ayami - dijo Haruka muy molesta

\- Tu no me querias decir lo que te pasaba - dijo Ayami ironica y Haruka la miraba muy molesta

\- Te lo dije nada! - dijo Haruka casi gritando

\- Jajajaja - dijo Emi muriendose de la risa

\- Y tu donde estabas para defenderme? - dijo Haruka levantadose y mirando a Emi muy molesta

\- Disculpa, yo estaba en una clase superior que la tuya! - dijo Emi levantandose algo molesta

\- Jump - dijo Haruka sentandose con los brazos cruzados

\- Oye, no fue mi intencion molestarte - dijo Ayami algo calmada - Fue mi error y no es necesario que culpes a Emi por algo que fue mi culpa, Asi que me perdonas?

\- Estabien - dijo Haruka abrazando a Ayami por la mesa - Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

\- Ok - dijo ella

\- Ahhh Amo este amor - dijo Emi algo mas calmada - Bueno chicas estamos invitadas a tomar el té en el tercer salon de musica

\- Enserio? - dijo Ayami

\- Si - dijo Emi

\- Espera! - dijo Haruka alarmando a sus amigas - Que alli no nos llevaron aquellos chicos raros

\- Es cierto Haru tiene razon - dijo Ayami mirando a Emi

\- Ehmm - dijo Emi muy nerviosa

\- Emi? - dijeron ambas en unisono muy extrañadas

\- Ok!ELLOS ME DIJERON QUE LAS COMBECIERA PARA IR! - dijo Emi gritando llamando la atencion de todos

\- Quienes? - dijeron ambas poniendo mas nerviosa a Emi

\- Honey - dijo Emi - y _Mori -_ dijo muy suave y con un sonrojo _  
_

\- Espera quien? - dijeron ellas solo para fastidiar

\- Mori - dijo un poco mas alto

\- Quien? - dijeron ellas

\- MORI! - dijo ella gritando llamando la atencion de todos de nuevo pero ahora con un gran rubor en su rostro

\- Jajaja la venganza es dulce - dijo Haruka

\- Bueno , quieren ir si o no? - dijo Emi con un gran rubor

\- Si iremos - dijo Ayami - Solo admite que te gusta ese tal Mori - al decir eso Emi se puso rojizima pero..

\- _Si, me gusta_ \- dijo ella evitando la mirada de ellas

\- Awwwww - dijeron ellas

\- Entonces vamos - dijo ella

\- Espera ya se va terminar la hora de almuerzo - dijo Haruka

\- Estabien vayamos mas tarde - dijo ella ...

RINGGGGG

Pov Ayami

Yo sola iba a mi siguiente clase Educacion Fisica mi especialidad, queria demostrar mi talento pero hasta esta semana pudimos elegir nuestras clases y yo elegi esta...

\- Bueno alumnos hoy haremos una carrera - dijo el profe y empeze a sentir la adrenalina en mi

\- Ok dentro de 1 - me prepare - 2 - sonrei - 3 - corri lo mas rapido que podria hacerlo fui la primera en salir pero alguien me alcanzaba creo que era un gemelo el tal Hikaru y creo que el otro estaba atras eso hice esforzarme al maximo y aun asi el me alcanzaba segui corriendo hasta que por tratar de perderlo puse un mal pie y casi me caia hasta cerre mis ojos para el impacto hasta que senti un fuerte agarre en mi cintura, abri mis ojos para encontarme con unos bellos ojos color miel sabia que era Hikaru por que

 ** _1\. Estaba a la par mia_**

 ** _2\. Tenia su cabello de la otra direccion_**

 ** _3\. Sus ojos eran mucho mas salvajes que los de Kaoru_**

Sin poder evitarlo me sonroje ya que sentia el ardor de mis mejillas y por extraña razon me sentia nerviosa hasta que...

\- Cof..cof - dijo alguien que no alcanze a ver ya que cai al suelo despues de eso

\- Lo siento - me dijo Hikaru dandome su mano para ayudarme a levantar pero al tacto de nuestras palmas senti un choque electrico que inundo todo mi ser...

Continuara...

* * *

Holis bueno como casi nadie participo en el concurso que habia hecho pero una chica si lo hizo y me gusto mucho tu personaje Carolina Aranda y si no hay problema solo que talvez le cambiare un poquito la edad en vez de 15 le aumentare 5 años pero no lohare si estas deacuerdo ya que tengo una idea con ese personaje. Bueno felicidades Caro tu personaje saldra bueno eso es todo BYE


End file.
